Hawk's Child
by Angel Talon
Summary: Adrien knows what he wants with live. Marry Ladybug and be a Physics Teacher. Only after getting hit by a strange beam from an akuma, he learns that what you want in live isn't always what you get. Time travel AU. Rating because they ARE married...
1. Welcome to the Future

**A/N: Hello Miraculous Fans! I'm also a Miraculous Ladybug fan, I just been reading fanfics and haven't written any in this fandom… So, I'm going to give this my own spin! So, yea, I.O.N means I own nothing… Also I cannot spell for the life of me…**

Welcome To the Future!

 _Adrien's/Chat Noir's p.o.v_

I don't want to be here. This photo shoot is even more boring than the others, and that's saying something! Alya and Marinette haven't miraculously appear out of nowhere like they usually do. Whenever they appear, I will wave at them then watch as Marinette doesn't stop waving then Alya tackles her to get her hand down.

"That's it! That's the smile we need!" and I'm drawn back to the present. Gah! I really don't like photo shoots. When I graduate from school, I'm getting a different job. Losing my smile, I quietly wish Hawkmoth will send out an akuma so I can escape this torture.

Almost as if he heard my thoughts, a police officer came running up to us.

"There is an akuma heading this! Everyone get to cover now!" the officer yelled as he herded everyone to safety. Quickly, I slip behind a bush, where my kwami Plagg is hiding.

"Here I was thinking that an akuma attack would be better than Father's photo shoot!" I exclaimed excited for the chance to save all of Paris.

Plagg rolled his eyes, "Yea yea, just say the magic words already, your lady is waiting."

I grinned, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Transforming into my alter ego, Chat Noir, I jumped onto a nearby roof. My cat like ears picked up the sound of people screaming of fear. I quickly made my way over to where they were coming from. It wasn't long until I found the akuma.

I couldn't tell the gender, it looked like a black blob with a single red circle in the center for an eye. I raised my eyebrow at it.

"Hawkmoth got to be joking, right? What can it do any way, other than smother us to death?" I asked the masked angel that just arrived behind me.

"Not gonna ask how you knew I was behind you, oh and the akuma is called Gourou du temps." Ladybug spoke as she slipped into the spot next to me.

"So, Blob does what? Smother time? Slow down time?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ladybug laughed, "I wish! He shoots red beams out of his eyes that if they hit you, you freeze up and don't notice what is happening around you!"

I smirked, "So, blobby is freezey instead? What's the plan bugaboo?"

 _Half an Hour later…_

Milady's plan would have worked if Gourou du temps didn't throw Ladybug into a gutter. Her foot got stuck.

"Chat Noir, Use your cataclysm on the gutter!" Ladybug requested.

"Cata…" I never finished when a red beam struck both of us. I immediately blacked out, knowing the same is happening to Ladybug…

"Chaton!" I woke up to Ladybug shaking me awake while shouting my name.

"Uh? Where are we?" I asked as I pushed myself up. Looking around, I didn't recognize any buildings.

"Still Paris. I can see the Eiffel Tower." Ladybug pointed out the landmark.

As quickly as we can, we made our way to the famous tower. Arriving, I noticed something was wrong. All the tourists and Parisians were calm and not panicking over the arrival of an akuma.

"Milady, I think something is wrong. There is no akuma." I pointed out worriedly.

Ladybug started to look around when a hand grabbed both of us from behind. Jumping, we turned around to see a man with messy blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He was wearing a shirt that read _Surviving This Cat-cathify_ , blow out jeans, sneakers held together by duct tape, and a dark blue denim jacket with a large green paw print on the back.

"Follow me please." He spoke with a confidence that someone that poorly dress shouldn't have.

I glanced at Ladybug for directions, "He might take us to the akuma. That and I don't know what to do sense that store wasn't there this morning."

Realizing she was telling the truth, I followed the man. Straight into an alleyway. I nervously glanced at Ladybug, who was behind me, when it occurred to me that this could be the akuma in disguise!

"Adrien, Marinette, you can detransform now." The man spoke suddenly.

Startled, I said "Claws in" the same time I heard Ladybug say "Spots off". I glanced at where Ladybug was standing, and there was indeed my shy classmate Marinette.

Marinette bravely took a step forward, "Who are you and how did you know our secret identities?"

The man sighed, "Not here. It's too dangerous. Before we get going, Marinette is Molly and Adrien is Matt. Got it?"

Stunned, we nodded our heads. Were our lives in danger?

"Almost forgot. Nothing wrong with the Agreste brand but if anyone seed you wearing those and they not look like they came from a thrift store, people will ask questions." The man hastily added. Insulted, I was about to ask what he was talking about when, "Plagg, can you work your magic?"

Sure enough, Plagg flew out of the man's jacket like it was no big deal. The kwami quickly touched my clothes causing them to became stained and ripped. He then flew back into the jacket. My Plagg flew out of my shirt pocket, "Wait, that's me! What's going on here!?"

The man (me?) sighed, "Plagg, I just said it's not save here. Follow me, quickly now."

He then burst into a fast walk. Startled, Marinette and I hurried to try to keep up. We passed many businesses. Some we recognized, others we didn't. It wasn't long till we arrived at a street crossing. While we wait for the light change, an older version of Chloe walked up to us.

The man flashed her a kind smile, "Good evening Cl- Miss Bourgeois."

Chloe huffed as she stuck her nose in the air, "What are you doing here!? Honestly it is days like this that a pity your wife. She deserves better than you. It's a miracle she hasn't left you yet!"

At that she kicked dirty sewer water unto my possible future self, and spat on my shoes. Luckily, the light changed right then and the man dragged us across the street. Jogging to keep up, we then followed him into the poor section of the city. Where all the buildings are rundown and the walls so thin, you can hear everything that is going on.

The man lead us up to the second floor of one of the apartment buildings. An elderly lady with hazel eyes smiled when she spotted us, "Good evening Adrien! Why, hello Molly, hello Matt. I thought I saw you go inside your apartment all ready? Gah! I'm so old me brain's playing tricks on me."

Defitenee future me returned the smile, "Good evening Ms. Cordonnier. The twins did came home after school, but Mari sent them to fetch me. Bless her heart, she just doesn't want me to get hurt on the way home."

Ms. Cordonnier smiled even bigger, "She's not the only one! Did ya hear about the latest akuma? Gave me the willies, that one did! Good thing the Sauveteurs was on the scene! Well, Ladybug and Rena Rouge was. Carapace did showed up half way through the battle, but Chat Noir only showed up in time for the team fist bump. I hope he isn't having trouble in his civilian life. That would be dreadful!"

Future Adrien laughed weakly, "I'm sure everything's fine. He probably wasn't in a place he could easily transform. Well, I need to get to my apartment. See you tomorrow Ms. Cordonnier!"

At the last part, he sounded less nervous and more upbeat. He then, stepped up to the door next to Ms. Cordonnier's apartment. He then searched his pockets for the room key only to get a really panicked look on his face. Ms. Cordonnier raised an eyebrow has he turned to us, "I think I dropped the key somewhere. Matt stay here, Molly come with me."

"No need for that Chaton, you left your key on the table again." A bright voice spoke from the doorway of my future apartment. Turning our attention there, Marinette and I noticed what had to be future Marinette. She had her long black her down and pulled back by a red bandana, and deep blue eyes still filled with innocent mystery and fiery determination. She was wearing a large t shirt with another cat pun on it, and sweatpants that had a rip on the knee. She was barefooted.

"Hey Ms. Cordonnier! Today was truly beautiful, wasn't it?" FMarinette happily started a conversation with their neighbor.

Ms. Cordonnier smiled even _bigger_. Okay I think she is always smiling, and _how is it possible to smile that big_! "Oh, yes! I was telling Adrien all about the akuma attack."

FMarinette beamed, "Well, Adrien all ready knows about today's battle, Dad told him. Well, good night! Matt and Molly have a big test in history tomorrow."

Ms. Cordonnier's smile went back to being slightly smaller, "Oh well. Don't want to keep ya'll awake all night. Come give your Auntie Coccinelle a big hug good night."

I really wish our future counterparts didn't give us the okay. We quickly hugged Ms. Cordonnier (Auntie Coccinelle?) good night and rushed into our future apartment, that we share.

FAdrien closed the door fighting laughter while FMarinette headed into the kitchen, "Alya brought us some groceries and Mom sent us some leftovers from the café. She also wants to know if we are planning on getting your cut checked from the battle with Coutelier. All the kids are either in their rooms doing homework or sleeping. Here's dinner."

She handed each of us plates filled with green beans, a slice of roast, and rice cooked in a cream sauce. It was then that I realized how hungry I was and quickly wolfed the food down. Mine and Marinette's kwamis flew out of hiding and joined their future counterparts in eating scrapings from various dirty plants.

"Thanks Marinette. This tastes great! Okay little us, you have all night to think of new names to use while you are here. Don't worry about a last name, you can use Agreste since you'll be staying with us." FAdrien informed us as he started the dishes.

I spoke up, "Why don't we use our middle names? Mine's Felix." I turned to face Marinette who blushed.

"Umm, you don't have a middle name, I do. Wait! I mean…"

FMarinette laughed at her past-self, "I don't have a middle name. Why don't my past self go by Bridgette? After all, we did found out that I'm a twin and that's my twin's name."

Marinette's, Bridgette's, eyes went round, "Wait, I'm a twin? What happened to her?"

Adrien answered, "According to Maman, she only lived for a week then died."

Marinette smiled, "Adrien calls my parents Maman and Papa now a days."

After we settled on who is who, our adult selfs headed into the master bedroom while Ma-Bridgette took the couch and I spread out on the floor. Suddenly Adrien stuck his head out of the door, "Where are my manners? Welcome to the future!"

With that he returned back to bed. I turned to face Ma-Bridgette, "How come I have a feeling we aren't going to like what the future holds for us?"


	2. Future Kids

**A/N: Yes! Success! Time to learn what the future holds! Also, there is a new Hawkmoth in town. Not Gabriel. Sorry, you'll learn why in a minute. Also we are going to met Nooroo and question Sabine Cheng's knowledge… R &R- I.O.N**

Future Kids

 _Adr-Felix's p.o.v_

"That's mine!" "Have anyone seen my homework?" "Mommy I want a cookie in my lunch too!" "Kitty, where are your pants?!"

I sleepily woke up to the loud noises seemingly coming from everywhere. Only to squeeze them shut again. Mine and Marinette's future selves where getting ready for the day and are surrounded by a sea of kids with blonde and bluish black hair, only the two year old using a protesting Plagg as a binky had brown hair instead of the other two colors.

Mari- Bridgette stirred tiredly, "Is it morning already? Adrien's Chat Noir!" The last bit she sat up straight suddenly looking completely panicked.

I grinned, "Hey Mar- Bridgette! I thought I was the purrfect choice for Chat Noir." Mar- Bridgette groaned as she buried her face into the pillow.

Adrien made his way over to us, "Morning sleepy heads. Marinette is taking the younger kids to Alya's and then we are headed off to Papa's café to help."

Ma- Bridgette sat up suddenly looking confused, "My family runs a bakery not a café. How many kids are there and what are their names?"

"I'm with Ma- Bridgette. The Dupain- Chengs run a bakery, and what's up with the kids?" I piped up from my place on the floor.

Adrien grinned, "They're ours. The oldest are the twins, Matt and Molly. Then there's Madison, Mia, Manny, Mark, Malena, and Kitty is the youngest."

I sat on the couch with M- Bridgette, "Okay, that explains the kids, but what about the café?"

Marinette walked up to us just then, "Maman and Papa turned the bakery into a ten star café after the defeat of Hawkmoth. Which reminds me, Papa left last night to check on _Chaté Noir_ in New York. So it will be just you and Maman."

M-Bridgette stood up suddenly, "Wait!? _Chaté Noir_ in New York!? Did Papa's dream of owning a chain came true!? How!?"

Adrien spoke up, "That's a story for another time. Right now we…"

"Need to hurry before the kids miss the bus again." A purple kwami interrupted Adrien as he drifted into the room. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. Name's Nooroo kwami of the butterfly miraculous. You are?"

I smile warmly, "I'm Ad-Felix and this is my friend Ma-Bridgette. We probably should head off to school. See ya!"

At that, all of us rushed out of the door with our kwamis.

 _An Hour Later…_

I quickly figured out that Matt and Molly was our age and are Freshmen while Madison was in starting Middle school, Mia is in fourth grade, Manny is in third, and Mark is in first. Malena goes to preschool in the mornings then to wherever Marinette is at, while Kitty (whose real name is Meggy) is two years old and stays with Marinette.

We barely gotten seated when, "Agreste Max?" the teacher, a short dark man that looks familiar spoke up.

Matt, who has all of Adrien's looks, jumped up, "Here! Also Monsieur Kante? I go by Matt unless I'm in trouble."

Realizing the teacher was our friend Max, I decided that this is going to be a long day…

 _Adrien's p.o.v_

I leapt of the roof, landing on one that was across a large sign that read _Chaté Noir_ on it. The picture on the sign was of Tom Dupain holding a large plate of cookies. Smiling, I launched myself across the street, straight at my wife's old balcony.

"Why, it's the all powerful Chat Noir! What did I ever do to deserve this visit?" a female mocking voice called out to me as I landed purrfectly. Turning, I faced a much older Sabine Cheng. She looked almost the same expect some smile lines and her hair had turned grey over the years and longer. She had it pulled back into a loose low bun.

I warmly greeted her, "Morning Maman. I'm here to help with the spring cleaning, if that's okay with you?"

Ms. Cheng laughed, "Sounds like a plan Adrien. Since you used your alter ego to get here, I'm guessing you had a rough start to the day?"

I shook my head, "Yea, days like this I really wish we didn't found Hawkmoth's liar. Even if it was by accident!"

We walked into Marinette's old room. I smiled at all the fond memories that came to surface. Ms. Cheng glanced at me and smiled, "Your life was in danger even before then. With how close you two are, it was only a moment of time before he found out your identity. Now detransform so I'm not talking to a silly stray that my daughter brought in!"

Smiling, I transformed into my civilian self, Plagg leaving immediately to find some cheese. My smile left when I picked up an old photo. Tom and a much younger Sabine was in it, along with Marinette, Alya, Nino, and me. We were all smiling, looking care free, not knowing what will happen the next several hours.

"I remember that day like yesterday." Sabine spoke up behind me. I turned so to face her.

"Nino just proposed to Alya and you finally admitted your feelings for Marinette. At that moment it felt like nothing could go wrong. Alya and Nino were going to get married and you and Marinette were now officially dating. That was when the Akuma Alarm went off. Tom grabbed the old radio and rushed into the basement. You and your friends made excuses to be elsewhere, confirming what I already knew.

You four were the Sauveteurs, the brave heroes that keeps our city safe. And then there was the shock when Nadja announced that Ladybug fell into Hawkmoth's secret lair. My only living child."

I spoke up right then, "It hurt. I didn't even knew she was Marinette yet, it hurt seeing Hawkmoth, my father, standing over Ladybug's limp form. It still hurts. He betrayed me, for what? A couple pieces of magical jewelry? Father's been in prison since High School Graduation and I haven't written to him or visited him. Sometimes I think Chloe is right, Mari will be better off without me."

Sabine looks at me before asking, "What about Reine des Papillons? Are you getting closer to rescue Nooroo from her or is he not giving you anything to go by?"

I slightly grimaced, "Now that you mention it, I think Nooroo is trying to keep us out of the apartment during the day. Maybe that's a…"

Just then a blaring siren is sounded. Sabine headed downstairs, calling over her shoulder, "Good luck Chat Noir! Sounds like Reine des Papillons got a new victim! Tell Ladybug and Rena Rouge to drop Kitty off here on the way to the akuma!"

Nodding, I shouted, "Plagg, Claws out!"

At least my new family sees me for me.


	3. Future Heroes

**A/N: Hi! Okay, Time for Adrien to fight his own daughter! Also for the confusion of two Ladybugs and Chat Noirs. R &R!**

Future Heroes… And Sad Revelations

 _Adrien's p.o.v_

"Plagg! Claws out!" I shouted as I leapt off my in laws roof. Quickly, I called my wife, "Purrincess, Maman says to bring her Kitty."

Marinette glared at me through the baton, "Before or after I purify her akuma?"

I gasped, "Please don't tell me that Reine des Papillons akumatized our baby?"

Marinette looked uncomfortable for a minute before positioning the yoyo so that I can see Rena Rouge sneaking up on a tabby that morphed into a large lion.

"Is the akuma in the cat themed charm bracelet that Nino got her while on tour?" I asked.

"Yes, please hurry. Rena Rouge is calling Carapace. Hopefully he is at a place he can easily leave."

 _Felix's p.o.v_

A loud blaring foghorn sounded suddenly. Panicking, I jumped out of my desk screaming, "Akuma!"

Standing up, Matt glanced at me, "Umm, Felix? It's just the Akuma alarm. It's probably just a drill…"

Just then the intercom crackled to life. "This is not a drill. All students and staff members need to make their way into the safe room."

Molly placed a hand on Bridgette's shoulder, "We need to find you two a place to transform."

Nodding in agreement, we rushed out of the room. Heading in the opposite direction as everyone else.

 _Adrien's p.o.v_

This would have been as easy as Gigantium if it wasn't due to the fact it was our Kitty! Fighting our baby just made it harder because we didn't want to fight her. I just wanted to kiss her golden brown locks and hug her tight.

"Any luck?" I turned to Carapace, who shook his head.

"No, we need a distraction. A cat that she can play with maybe?"

Just then an out of breathe younger version of milady and me showed up. I grinned. "Hey? Bugaboo? Thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ladybug glanced at our counterparts and grinned.

…..

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as she tossed up the Lucky Charm, a wound up cat toy that looked suspiciously like Plagg.

I glanced at our half asleep younger selves and had to hold in a laugh.

Rena also noticed them, "Okay, let's head to _Chaté Noir_ for a quick bite to eat, and a nap for the youngsters."

Laughing, I took a sound asleep Kitty from Marinette. We then made our way to the renown café.

 _Felix's p.o.v_

I woke up in Marinette's room, on the floor. I was by myself. Yawning, I headed downstairs. Bridgette was sitting at the table with Ms. Cheng drinking hot cocoa.

I smiled, "Can I join?"

Ms. Cheng glanced at me, "Of course Adrien! We are the only ones here so we can use your real names. That and you are family!"

I slowly nodded my head. I will never get used to this, or maybe I will? My future self seems to accept it no problem.

"Maman? You were those heroes helping our future selfs?" Bridgette asked suddenly.

Knowing that is a really good question, I slipped in next to her. Ms. Cheng beamed at us, "Sophomore year you decided to form a team. Your new teammates names are Rena Rouge and Carapace. Also known as Alya and Nino. Any other questions?"

I spoke up, "Why did you renamed your shop after my alter ego?"

Ms. Cheng smiled, "Promise you won't be mad?"

"Yes ma'am." "Okay Maman." "Do you have cheese?" "Plagg!"

Ms. Cheng sighed, the smile now completely gone, "One day, Adrien asked Marinette to be his girlfriend the same time Nino proposed to Alya. That day seemed perfect. Too perfect. Right when we that nothing can go wrong, Hawkmoth sent one of his akumas. Tom and I always known that Marinette was Ladybug, and suspected that Adrien, Alya, and Nino were the other members of Sauveteurs. That day only confirmed it.

During the battle, Marinette as Ladybug fell through a roof. Hawkmoth's roof. Gabriel Agreste was revealed to be Hawkmoth that very day. Unfortunately, not everyone came to the same conclusions as Tom and I. Almost all of Paris turned their back on Adrien, thinking he is just like his father. One day he was having an even harder time, so he transformed into Chat Noir and walked into our bakery for a quick bite.

Doing this brought us even more fame, so we changed our bakery into a cafe chain known as _Chate Noir_. You also only dated Marinette for about a week before proposing. By then, you knew who each other were. And who better to love for the rest of life than the one you trust your life with ? "

 **A/N : Okay, that's done. Also, past Adrien and Marinette are staying with Sabine because Coccinelle is way to nosy for them. I cannot right fight scenes… Soon all will be well… Review !**


	4. Future Problems

**A/N: Hi! Time for the news! R &R, You'd think by now Adrien should realize that for Nooroo to visit every morning means the villain is one of his neighbor.**

Future Problems

 _Adrien's p.o.v_

I'm really concerned. Marinette excused herself early from the dinner table claiming to not feel well, again. For the past three months, this happens at all meals, and she's been having these strange cravings. Well, I think dill pickles on rocky road ice cream is strange. Marinette took Malena and Meggy shopping for "a surprise" this afternoon. Knowing her, Alya's helping. I was starting to muse on what and who the surprise is for, when Nooroo finally drifted into our apartment.

"Hey Nooroo, you are late today. Usually you come in during breakfast and it's past lunch." I greeted the timid kwami while Plagg did a secret handshake thing with him.

Nooroo gave me a timid smile, "Sorry about that. I heard Marinette tell you that she is sick again. How long as it been? Three months? Should she see a doctor?"

I shooked my head, "Maybe. We barely have enough money to feed the kids and pay rent. I don't think we can afford a doctor's visit without having the Dupain-Chengs or Lahiffes pay for it."

Plagg rolled his eyes skyward, "So? They're family, that's what family do. Listen kit, if Mari needs a doctor, then have Alya trick her into going. It will give you greater piece of mind."

"You think so?"

Nooroo started sueing us out of the apartment, "I know! Why don't you go make an appointment for Marinette while I watch things here!"

I walked out the door with Plagg and was about to cross the street when it hit me, "I can't make the arangements! The hospital staff will ignore me! I wonder if Nino is available?" I then changed directions and headed towards my old childhood home.

 _Felix's p.o.v_

After watching the news, which just focused on an interview with Rena on why there is two ladybugs and cats, I turned to Bridgette.

"What do you want to do now?"

Bridgette answered matter of factly, "Save the day."

I stared at her, "What? There isn't an akuma right now, how do you expect us to save the day?"

Bridgette spoke calmly, "Did you noticed everyone's response to Nooroo entering the apartment? It's _normal_ , which means this Reine des Papillons is much closer than they realize if Nooroo can visit us."

I quickly leapt up to my feet, "Okay, let's go! Maybe we can figure out which apartment she's hiding in!"

At that we raced each other to the apartment building we live in the future. Arriving, I turned into Chat Noir and broke down the door. Bridgette rolled her eyes as she turns into Ladybug. We then started to use our weapons as x-rays so we can see through the already thin walls.

Ladybug spoke up, her voice trembling with fear, "Chat, I just found her. She barely transformed."

I excitedly turned to face her, "Really which apartment is she in?"

"You don't want to know."

 _Adrien's p.o.v_

"Are you certain? With no doubts?" I asked the doctor for the hundredth time. Nino was of no help being in shock right now.

The doctor sighed, "Yes Mr. Agreste. I'm surprised you are asking all this while Mr. Lahiffe is silent after learning…."

"I'M GOING TO BE A PAPA!" Nino suddenly jumped up and shouted on top of his lungs.


	5. Future Neighbors

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry, can I say family and get away with it? If it doesn't end in this chapter, it will end in the next. Short? Yes. Fun? Definitely. R &R.**

Future Neighbors

 _Martina's p.o.v_

"Daddy! Why you'd stop?" I leaned forward, eagerness in my eyes.

Daddy laughed gently, emerald eyes sparkling as he straighten the family's designer couch. "But that is where the story ends. Felix and Bridgette found Reine des Papillons, while Chat and Carapace learns that Rena Rouge is expecting their first child."

I folded my arms and glared at him, "Daddy! I'm waiting for Cole and you are telling a story with not one but three cliffhangers! Who is Reine des Papillons? And do Ladybug and Rena learn the boys know? Do Felix and Bridgette get back to their time?!"

Daddy laughed, "Okay, you win. Chat and Carapace were leaving the doctor's office when…"

 _Adrien's p.o.v_

We were leaving the doctor's office when Ladybug and Rena appeared in front of us. "Maman called. Felix and Bridgette are missing and there is an akuma attacking the Seine."

I quickly turned around and headed in the direction the akuma was seen at, "Are the kids with Maman? Also, we talked to the family doctor, is it true? The reason why you've been sick lately?"

 _Felix's p.o.v_

"You sure?" I asked Bridgette for the hundredth time.

She just rolled her eyes, "Yes, now are you coming or not?"

I hesitated, "Yea, but we haven't fought Father yet, how are we going to beat Coccinelle?"

Bridgette sighed, "With luck? I don't know, I already told you before that I'm not cut out for this!" The last ended with her shouting.

I quickly grabbed hold of my lady's shoulders, "Mari! Look at me! You are perfect! There is only one Ladybug and that is you and you only! I…I can't do this without you."

Just then an all familiar voice spoke up, "Ladybug? Chat Noir? What are you doing in Adrien's apartment?"

We spun around to see Reine des Papillons standing in the doorway. I gulped before saying, "That depends Coccinelle, what are you doing terrorizing Paris?"

Scowling, the villain launched at us…

 _Chat Noir's p.o.v_

Our team was struggling. Maybe Carapace and I shouldn't spend all of our energy protecting Ladybug and Rena Rouge from every little thing. And I mean every little thing. I picked up Ladybug to make certain she doesn't step on a crack…

"Chaton?" Ladybug started but I interrupted her, "I know, I know! You can take care of yourself, I just can't help but worry."

To my surprise she laughed, "No Chaton, I was going to ask why our past selves are fighting Reine des Papillons over there?"

Without thinking I dropped her, "What!? How did they… they'll get themselves killed! Let's go!" Sure enough across from the park Reine des Papillons was fighting our younger selves.

Carapace grabbed my hand, "Look dude, they are you. Have faith, they'll win. Just help us keep the akuma busy so Reine des Papillons can't call it over to them!" Sighing, I knew my oldest friend had a point and turned back to see the Akuma turn into an confused teenager.

"New plan."

 _Felix's p.o.v_

"Why are you doing this!? I thought you were a friend!" I yelled at Coccinelle.

Who scowled even more, "You ruined Adrien's life!"

Stopping, I glanced at milady, who looks just as surprised as me. "No we didn't. Adrien is happy." Bridgette pointed out.

Coccinelle scoffed, "You took everything from him. His reputation of being the sunshine boy, his home, his life!"

I spun her at that, "Home!? What home!? The manor was just a fancy prison! How can we ruin my life when I'm living a dream come true!? I'm Adrien Agreste, and I hated my old life with my whole being! This, this is an improvement! I'm finally free to be me! So, please, just give us your Miraculous so I can go back to being with my Princess."

Coccinelle stared at me, along with all of the passerbys, oh! And news reporters filming all of this. After awhile she took of the Butterfly Miraculous and handed it to Bridgette.

Just then our future selves walked up to us. "What happened here?" Ladybug asked.

Chloey walked up to her, "Don't worry Marinette, you'll see it in the news."

Chat Noir spun to face her, "How!?"

Chloey sighed, "Also I guess I owe you an apology, we all do."

Just then Nooroo appeared, "All of this is great and all but I need to send the past Ladybug and Chat Noir, well, into the past."

 _Martina's p.o.v_

"…The end." Daddy said with his characteristic smirk.

I growled at him, "Daddy! No! tell me how Nooroo get the past heroes home right now!"

Daddy suddenly went into teacher mode, "Martina, whose telling the story here? I don't have to tell you this story, I have homeworks to grade instead…"

I gasped, "No, please continue Daddy. Do they remember their adventures in the past? I'll be good! Promise!"

Daddy chuckled, "Alrighty then, Nooroo took Felix and Bridgette to the Eiffel Tower…"


	6. Future Story

**A/N: Hey, time to get the duo back in their time… and learn about Martina's secret powers that aren't a secret! R &R!**

Future Story

 _Martina's p.o.v_

Daddy stood up suddenly and walked over to the window peering out of it. I frowned at him, a question on the tip of my tongue. "Do Felix and Bridgette remember their time in the future or not?"

Daddy glanced at me and gave a weak smile, "Don't you want to know how Nooroo did all of this?"

I quickly nodded my head and grin. Daddy spoke softly, "As I was saying, Nooroo took Felix and Bridgette to the Eiffel Tower…"

 _Felix's p.o.v_

"I need to send a transmission to your guys' time, which will be easy since you where battling Gourou du temps, who's special power is to send ones mind into different time periods." Nooroo explains what he is doing while we ran towards the iconic tower.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "That makes so much since… WAIT!? Will we remember anything!? What if we change the future when we get back!?"

Nooroo turned to face them, "Since this all happened before, no you won't remember what you learn here. If you do, it will be like a fuzzy dream until after you go through this as your adult selves. Now, hold hands."

At that, Nooroo summoned a large portal that sucked us in…

 _Back in the Present…_

I woke up and started to look around. It wasn't long till Ladybug walked up to me, "Uh, by the looks of things we are only effected by Gourou du temps freeze ray for a few seconds, he haven't even tried to take our miraculous!"

"So, what's the new plan Milady?" I asked with a confident smirk.

Ladybug returned the smirk before shouting, "Lucky Charm!"

 _Martina's p.o.v_

"… So the two superheroes then went and fought the akuma and saved the day. The end." Daddy wrapped up the story. I bounced slightly in my seat, "Do you have another one daddy? Another story about Chat Noir and his partner Ladybug?"

Just then the doorbell rang followed by Maddie's voice shouting up the stairs, "Aunt Alya is here with Cole!" Forgetting that I was asking Daddy to tell another story, I rushed down the stairs to greet my best friend. Cole is darker than me, his skin being black, and has short curly auburn hair and dark brown eyes. He also as the same mole as Aunt Alya under his left eye. Seeing Cole, I immediately grabbed him and dragged him off to the large backyard to play on the new play set Mommy got for me. Through out all of this, I didn't noticed the trail of sparks I left.

 _Adrein's p.o.v_

After Martina left to play with Cole, I walked up to Alya. "Did you find anything to explain Mari's powers? I'm still positive that unlike Meggy, she doesn't have a miraculous."

Alya just gave me a deadpan look, "You're right, but she does have you for a father."

I frowned at what Alya was applying, "Are you saying that I'm a bad father?"

Alya sighed, "Other than you, Maddie, and Mari, whose all here?"

"Marinette is in the office, fashion week is coming up and some off the designs hit a snag. Matt is working for Papa, Molly is at university, Mia is with friends, Manny and Mark are with a study group, Mal is upstairs grounded, and Meggy is at an activity the school is hosting to end summer." I listed off quickly. Being married to a world famous designer/model and being the father of nine children gives one a lot to keep track of. And that's not including the kwamis.

Alya spoke tensely, "Well… I did my research, and no I'm not saying you are a bad father. You have nine kids to take care of! In my book you are golden. No, what I meant to say is that…" Alya quickly took a deep breathe before continuing, "AccordingtomyresearchtheAgrestenamehasbeenassociatedwithmagicandyouarefromalonglineofwitchesandwizardsandMarihasmagicinherblood. Well, that's all, so I better get going…"

I quickly waved my hand at her, "Whoa there Alya! You went way to fast for my to catch what you are saying. What about the Agreste's name?"

Alya shot me a look that screamed seriously before bluntly saying, "Adrein, your baby is a real live witch. In the past Agreste was the name of a powerful warlock. Connect the dots. Now, excuse me, but I have a almost two year old sleeping in the car with Trixx and a five year old to get ready for preschool."

At that Alya left, and I passed out.

 _To be continue…_

 **A/N: Okay, I might not work on the sequel this year, I don't know. If I do, it will be called Mari's a Witch or Life With a Witch. Either way, it will be closer to New Years or Christmas. Bye! I hope you all enjoyed Hawk's Child!**


End file.
